Parce que tu as ris
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Percy lors de la mort de Fred. Que ressent-il ? Revenons sur ce moment fatidique avec un personnage le plus souvent ignoré et méprisé...


**J'ai écrit cette histoire entre 4h30 et 6h30 du matin, sur un coup de tête parce qu'il faisait chaud, que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et que cette idée me trottait dans la tête.**  
**J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise... (surtout que c'est seulement mon deuxième texte)**

**A vous de juger !**

**Disclamer : Tous appartient à J. , les passages en italique sont carrément tirés du livre, l'histoire et à elle les personnages aussi. Les sentiments de Percy à moi. Et encore elle m'a beaucoup aidé là aussi...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_« Non...non...non ! Hurla quelqu'un. Non ! Fred ! Non !  
Percy secouait son frère, Ron agenouillait à côté d'eux, mais les yeux de Fred regardaient sans voir, le fantôme de son dernier rire toujours gravé sur son visage. »_

* * *

Pas ça ! Non pas Lui! Pas mon frère ! Pas à cause de moi ! Pas devant moi !

Je le prends dans mes bras, le secouant avec fermeté pour le réveiller. Fred passe son temps à me jouer des tours, il le fait encore là, il fait semblant. Fred, mais parle-moi bon sang ! Je t'autorise à dire les pires absurdités, comme la fois ou tu as fait croire à maman que j'étais gay. Dans quelle rage folle tu m'avais mis. Mais tu avais fini par craquer, maman te croyant sur parole, tu avais éclaté de rire, ce rire que j'aime tant.

Mais dis-moi Fred, si tu n'es pas... alors pourquoi Ron pleure-t-il? Fred s'il te plait, ton petit frère il pleure tu ne peux pas le laisser comme cela. Fred !

J'entends alors quelqu'un crier, une femme, puis tous se mettent à plat ventre.

Moi je m'allonge sur toi. Pour te protéger. Comme quand nous étions petits. Nous dormions ensemble, tous les trois, pour chasser les mauvais rêves. Toi, Georges et...moi.

Georges. Que va-t-il dire quand il va voir que tu nous à lâchement abandonné ? Que va-t-il penser de toi ? Hein! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça. Nous sommes une famille! Ne nous trahis pas, Fred. Ne nous trahis pas. Ne commet pas l'erreur que j'ai commise. Ne nous quitte pas.

Je comprends que tu ne le fasses pas pour moi. On ne s'est pas toujours très bien entendu mais fais le pour Georges, pour Ginny, pour maman...Pour...

_- Viens, Percy, il faut partir d'ici ! s'écria Harry._

Mais je refuse d'un signe de tête et je te serre plus fortement encore si c'est possible.

_- Percy !_

Ron essaye alors de me tirer. Sans réussite. Personne ne me détachera de toi. Souris-moi Fred, souris-moi. Mais ton visage reste tel quel. Alors pour une raison inconnu, je me résigne. Tu es mort. Mort à cause de moi. Et notre petit frère pleure.

_- Percy, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui ! On va..._

Quelqu'un pousse un hurlement et décidé à ceux que personne ne te fasse plus jamais de mal, je reste tout contre toi. Les autres n'ont qu'à se débrouiller. Moi, je te protège toi. Et araignées géantes ou pas, elles ne toucheront pas à un seul de tes cheveux.

Je m'en veux tant Fred. Tu es mort. Tu es mort parce que j'ai fait de l'humour. Pourtant ce n'était voulu. Oh oui. J'avais tellement envie de te réentendre rire. Si tu savais ce que vous m'avez tous manqué.

_- Partons d'ici maintenant ! MAINTENANT !_

Harry pousse Hermione devant lui en même temps que Ron, puis se baisse pour saisir ton corps. Je comprends ce qu'il essaye de faire et je cesse de t'étreindre pour l'aider, pour t'aider.

Ensemble, penchés le plus bas possible pour éviter les sortilèges qui volent vers nous depuis le parc, nous t'emmenons à l'abri.

J'ai été stupide si stupide. Tellement que je me donne envie de vomir. Je m'écœure. Je voudrai quitter mon corps. Non ce n'est pas mon corps que je voudrais quitter mais ma tête. Je voudrai arrêter de ressentir le poids de la culpabilité. Je voudrais être mort à ta place. Tu vois je suis égoïste à ce point-là. Au point de vouloir être mort pour ne rien ressentir. Mais je te le promets, je te vengerais. Même si pour cela je dois tuer jusqu'au dernier mangemort vivant ! Je te vengerais. Je te le jure.

Alors je quitte ton corps des yeux, après avoir lancé des sortilèges de protection, puis je me lève et tourne à l'angle du mur, j'aperçois Rookwood qui poursuit deux élèves.

_- ROOKWOOD !_

Et je vais tenir ma promesse en commençant par lui.

Il réussit à éviter mon premier sortilège mais le second stupéfix que je lui lance l'atteint en pleine poitrine et il s'effondre.

Puis comme un automatisme mon corps se met à fonctionner tous seul. Je vois mes ennemis tomber sous mes coups sans même savoir comment je m'y suis pris. La colère, le désespoir, la haine...et ce besoin de vengeance, toujours, c'est tous ce que je ressens.

Puis un éclat roux, attire mon attention. Alors je cours. Tu es là, devant moi. Tu te bats, tu jubile presque. Et à tes côtés Lee éclate de rire et te dis.

- Alors là je te félicite ! Celui-ci ressemble vraiment à un hippogriffe mal réveillé, Georges. Et encore ce n'est pas flatteur pour l'hippogriffe.

Georges.

Mes jambes me lâchent d'un coup et je m'effondre en même temps que mes espoirs, en même tant que l'étincelle qui m'anime. Cette envie de vengeance disparait d'un coup comme elle est venue ne me laissant que les remords. Alors, je fais la seule chose que, jusque-là, je n'avais pas faite. J'éclate en sanglot.

Tu es parti par ma faute Fred et tu m'as laissé la lourde tâche de l'annoncer à ton jumeau, ton double. Mais tu m'as surestimé, je n'ai pas cette force, je n'ai plus la force, plus la force d'agir, de réagir.

Et la seule chose dont je suis capable c'est de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans mon enfer, mes souvenirs, mes remords, ma culpabilité...

* * *

**J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Une pitite review pour me laisser vos ressentiments ?**  
**Bisous +.+**


End file.
